thaddfandomcom-20200214-history
Snuff That Smoke
sorry peeps, but this is the last episode of t10 that has this style. furthur on, it's going to changed. rest in peeps, old writing style. Episode The words on the screen appear with a narration of Maverick's voice. Previously on Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade... It shows multiple flashbacks, consisting of Thadd. It cuts to him greeting Maverick, the Hydraimitrix being corrupted by Intruder, Phybrid maturing, Sixshooter confronting the dragon creature, and Maverick transforming into the Maverick-Neckno. It ends with him looking at the ticking bomb's timer. Now on Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade... SONG Suddenly, the Hydraimitrix flashed. It was recharged. Thadd quickly mashed the Hydraimitrix and scrambled for an alien. Without even looking at the selected alien, the dial shot up. 0:10 Thadd quickly slammed the symbol as the light exploded outwards. Thadd's body greatly shrunk as his teeth became dark-yellow. His fingers and toes turned into small green claws as his skin began a slightly leathery brown-green-yellow sludge color. 12 spout-like growths formed out of the back of his head as gills formed on the sides of his head. A small pig-like tail morphed out of his rear and his clothes vanished into nothing. He had the appearance of some sort of perfect hybrid between a Perk and a Murk Gourmand. What the-? Thadd spoke in a croaky voice. It suddenly looked at the clock. 0:07 Oh shoot! What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!? He shouted. 0:05 I-... I-... Thadd said. Out of high amounts of pressure, Thadd suddenly grabbed the bomb and gulped in his mouth. He suddenly gulped it down with ease. Suddenly, his small body inflated briefly. Black smoke leaked out of his mouth. He burped loudly, followed by an Excuse me. W-W-WHAT THE HELL?! HE ATE IT! THAT'S IT. KILL HIM NOW! The dragon creature yelled. The huge Neckno roared and ran toward Thadd. Thadd staggered back. He suddenly sealed his mouth and let out a muffled burp. His stomach puffed up, letting off a green glow. He suddenly spat out a huge wave of acid-like vomit. He splatted against the Maverick-Neckno's right face and upper torso. The creature shrieked as light smoke began to rise. It shook the gunk off, revealing his chest to be heavily exposed. The right upper part and lower part of his face were melted and destroyed, along with 2 popped eyes due to melted eyesockets. The creature roared again and charged at the small gremlin. It slapped Thadd with intense force, causing him to bust through a wall and fall outside in the rubble. Thadd rubbed his temples and looked up, seeing the crowd of frightened people. U-uh.. Don't worry folks, I got this! Thadd yelled. He began to hear the pounding footsteps of the behemothic Maverick-Neckno. Thadd quickly got up and began to run, only to stop when he discovered his speed has been lowered due to his shrunken body mass. Thadd ducks as the giant Maverick-Neckno lunges over him. His claws digging into the road to stop himself from becoming further than his target. Thadd staggered back and looked around, no sign of the dragon creature. The android began to run toward him as time began to slow down. Everything went gray. He closed his eyes. Thadd knew this was it. He couldn't fight this creature with this such alien.... Suddenly, he felt his mouth open. He opened his eyes quickly to see 8 huge green prehensile tongues exiting his mouth and grabbing the creature by the left neck, lower arms, and right knee. The creature let out a wheezing groan that sounded like twisting metal and tried to reach toward Thadd. With one swift thought, Thadd yank two of his tongues back and violently tore the android's right lower arm out. Sparks flew out of the bot's armpit. Thadd's mouth stretched over the severed limb and consumed it in only two bites. The creature shrieked with anger. Thadd's stomach let off a brighter glow from before and blasted the creature with a huge ball of acidic vomit. The creature fell back with high force, smashing into a nearby car's windshield. The sounds of the car alarm went off as Thadd took this time to flee. If Maverick wasn't there, he had to find Maverick to make sure he was okay. Despite his slow speed, Thadd managed to exit the city and made his way toward his street. He spotted his house in the distance. Rodrick was on the lawn with Dan and... MAVERICK! Rodrick! Rodrick! Thadd yelled. Both of them turned their heads. Maverick jumped back. Woah! What the heck is that thing?! Rodrick, that Maverick was one of those androids! He's after me! Thadd yelled. Maverick looked at Thadd and adjusted his glasses. Woah. Woah. Thadd?! IS THAT YOU?! I'll explain everything later! But you need to run! NOW! Thadd said. Rodrick looked in the distant, seeing an approaching blur of red and gray. Thadd looked back. THAT'S HIM! Thadd yells as the blur became closer and closer by the second. Rodrick! Get Maverick and Dan inside! I got to take care of this! Rodrick grabbed Maverick and Dan and pulled them inside, ignoring Maverick's frantic questions. Thadd grabbed the Hydraimitrix's dial, twisted it 360 degrees, and slammed it. He grew taller and his leathery green skin turned into a dark-gray shell. WAR-R-RHEAD! Thadd dropped his knife and de-attached his minigun. He ran into the street toward the creature. He held his fists and squinted his eyes. I may be just a kid. BUT I CAN INDEED KICK YOUR-'' Thadd was cut off as he ducked under the swing of the creature's arm. Thadd acted quickly, punching the creature in the back of the head. It cut to Maverick looking out the window with wide eyes. Thadd was fighting fist-to-fist combat against the monster. Despite the advantage of an extra arm, multiple eyes, two heads and a tail, the robot was beginning to struggle. It was getting blow after blow on Thadd but Thadd acted faster. The huge size of the android caused it to be slower than Thadd. The creature went for a devasting blow with its right upper arm. Thadd dodged and pinned the arm in his armpit. Thadd jabbed over and over, shattering eye after eye on the creature's face. The right head's face was destroyed. It's jaw and face's mask crumbled away. Thadd smashed the side of the android's head over and over. The creature stumbled, unable to get a hit. Suddenly, a loud shattering pop was heard. The neck of the right head snapped as it's head bent backward. Thadd went for the slightly-damaged left head. Due to the now removal of its useless head, the robot got back on its feet. Thadd punched the android in the face, causing it to stagger back and almost collapse. His left eye and head's armor was busted by the powerful punches. Thadd ran toward the android, ready for a final blow. Only to be caught by surprise. The android shot up and smashed the right side of his face. Suddenly, everyone went dim and gray. Bits of glass shards collapsed to the ground. Thadd began to stumble around. It cut to his face, revealing his other eye had been shattered. He was completely blind. The android blasted another punch to its shoulder, causing Thadd's right arm to fly off. It landed on the ground, letting off a barrage of sparks. The Maverick-Neckno android ran toward him, slamming his leg into Thadd's chest. Thadd fell back and smashed into the ground. It cut to Thadd's POV. ''EYE L. AND EYE R. NON-FUNCTIONAL. BACKUP SIGHT ACTIVATING. Thadd's broken eye sockets flashed a tiny purple light emerged from them, revealing two small robotic pupils. The Maverick-Neckno android raised it's arm and slammed it into Thadd, only to have Thadd roll out of the way. Thadd looked around and grabbed his severed arm with his only hand. He dodged another swing and began to flee back into the city. It cut to frightened people watching the damaged one-armed Rustsapien entering the city. He fled into an abandoned steakhouse and slammed the door. Thadd looked around, grabbing a chair and pinning it against the door. Thadd let out a slight buzzing noise overlapping ear-grinding static. His voice-box was busted. Thadd turned to a nearby door and kicked it in. The door briefly reading KITCHEN Thadd turned on the flickering lights, seeing the abandoned kitchen. He slammed his severed arm on a counter and twisted the Hydraimitrix symbol. It creaked loudly due to damage. He slammed it. Only to let out a buzzing noise that resembled Thadd trying to activate it during a time-out. Thadd slammed it over and over. He became desperate, slamming over and over. Eventually, he noticed a huge thick white wire that was sticking out of the back of the Hydraimitrix symbol. Thadd got a quick idea. He grabbed his arm and attempted to press the broken wire into his shoulder's socket. Metal banging is heard outside, along with the familiar voice of the dragon creature. HE'S IN HERE! Finally, the wire pressed. Thadd slammed the symbol as the light exploded out. Despite him twisting the dial, Thadd reverted to normal. His severed arm re-connected to his body. Before Thadd can celebrate now that he regained 3/4 of his eyesight and his left arm. The booming of the door breaking open was heard, followed by WHERE IS HE?" Thadd looked at the Hydraimitrix and tapped the faceplate. Suddenly, purple electricity and Intruder gunk suddenly shot out of it. It formed into tendrils and stretched to the ceiling, twitching violently. The tendrils unraveled, opening up fridges, ovens, cabinets, and other compartments. They yanked on rotten food and piled it on the floor. The tendrils grabbed the huge pile of spoiled food and began pulling Thadd toward it. ''Wh-Wha... STOP! Before Thadd can resist, The tendrils yanked Thadd's body into the food. A huge purple light exploded outwards as Thadd rose. His body started to warp and crackle. His eyes became white orb-like spheres with sprinkle-like textures, resembling jawbreakers. They formed a black iris with a purple pupil on each eye. His clothes tore apart as two huge wings formed out of some sort of bread-like substances shot out of his back. His mouth started to spew grease as his head began to split into 3. He shrieked loudly, his voice becoming more deeper. It cut to the dragon creature and the heavily-damaged Maverick-Neckno android. HE'S IN THERE! He yelled, spotting the kitchen. He ran in, only to have the lights go out. The dragon creature looked around, puffing black smoke out of its nostrils. Where are you, wimp?! What was that, Smog-zilla? A female deep voice was heard echoing in the distance. Metal shrieking was heard. Ooh. You're going to pay for that, you son of-'' Smogzilla said. He stopped in his steps. Suddenly, a figure jumped out and plunged a kitchen knife into the back of the Maverick-Neckno. It dragged it down, ripping it's back open. The android shrieked in pain. ''Bon appetit! A female deep voice was heard. Smogzilla turned, seeing a knife slashing through the shoulder of the android, ripping another arm off. Smogzilla ran toward the light and flickered it on, spotting a creature throwing the Neckno down. The creature quickly turned, revealing the shiny purple Hydraimitrix symbol planted on its sternum. The creature was a huge feminine humanoid that resembled a hydra or a 3-headed dragon complete with wings and a tail. It was entirely made out of various foods. It was gripping two knives on its hands, one splattered in oil. It had a coating partially covering its body, made out of melted cheese along with 3 horned heads with thick lips, horns, and feminine hair. It's left hand's fingers were made out of bent flexible forks, while its right hand's fingers were sporks. Sticking out of its shoulders was spoons and knives. It had a large Ghosttrack-like eye-track on its stomach and it's clothes were nothing but ragged-up, skirt-like clothes made out of raw bacon. What the bloody hell are you? Smogzilla said. Your waitress, of course. All of the heads spoke at once. With a swift throw, it threw the oil-covered knife at Smogzilla. It missed him by at least two inches. Smogzilla charged and went for a heavy punch. Thadd quickly dodged. Missed me. Thadd jabbed Smogzilla in the side and grabbed him. He lifted him up and threw him against the kitchen. Smogzilla grunted loudly and dropped down. Thadd slid his nails against the knife's blade like a file. A loud bang is heard behind him as Thadd dodged a swing from the Maverick-Neckno android. He acted quickly, slicing off the hand of the bot's arm. He turned and slashed quickly, slitting the throat of the Neckno's remaining head. He ripped through its chest. Thadd reeled his arm back and slashed through the Neckno's head, decapitating it. The head tumbled to the ground as it's headless body smashed into the ground. Thank you. Come again soon. Thadd timed-out of the new alien. He turned, seeing the flashes of a police car's siren. He looked, seeing Smogzilla running away from the steakhouse. He ran out of the kitchen, jumped out of the window, and fled. It cut to Thadd walking home. Rodrick was sitting on the lawn on his phone. Maverick and Dan were absent. I took care of them, Thadd said. He looked around for Maverick. Where's Maverick? He went home. He's too confused to even question anything. I told him to come back soon. Rodrick said. He put his phone away and got up. Come on inside. It's getting pretty late. Oh and one more thing, Rodrick said. Thadd responded with a quick What? Rodrick froze for a second and suddenly grabbed Thadd. He slid his fist against his hair. THIS! Thadd playfully yelled. Oh, cmon! No fair! It cut to them entering their home, leaving the camera on the front door. It cut later, due to the sky becoming dark. A futuristic light exploded outwards on their lawn, forming into a lanky silhouette. He walked into their yard and looked down. His movements made whirring noises, meaning it was somehow mechanical. He leaned down, picking it up one of the decapitated heads of the Maverick-Neckno android. He opened a coat and slid into a large pocket. It cut to one of its eyes. Small and glowed a bright teal. It squinted as a voice was heard. Subject found. It suddenly cut to black. End. Major Events *The first variation, if you count Crimsone, of a canon alien, appears in Thadd 10 being Gutbuster who is an experimental Gourmand fusion. *Smogzilla gets away. *An unknown robotic character is seen at the end. Aliens Used * Bork Upchuck AKA Gutbuster (debut) * Warhead * Cravadyra (debut, accident by Intruder glitch) Trivia * Bork Upchuck is the successful experimental fusion between a Perk and Murk. * Gutbuster's speed and agility lowers when heavily under stress and pressure. * It is revealed Warhead has a backup eyesight if both eyes are non-functional. * Cravadyra's personality is partially based on the British chef, restaurateur, and television personality, Gordon Ramsay.